Don't mind me! I'm just here for the funsies
by Refuse the Reuse
Summary: She meets him when small portions of Cardiff have been put in a freeze, but thats not where he met her. She's the only one not trapped in a pause and needs help, but all he's baffled with, is where he's seen her before. 11th Doctor/OC
1. 1: Stop the Clock!

Hello... i actually really like the new Doctor and i'm a total david fan, i love him!!!!!! he is so amazing and i can't believe the new doctor has won me over already!

I miss good ol' 10th doctor i always will, but i'm not sat there grumbling at the tv when doctor who is on complaining how it's not david...so thats good... and i do like this new doctor hes amazing.

Any hooo.......

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Doctor who!

* * *

1: Stop the clock

Saturday, half past one in the afternoon and it was power hour, shops at there prime and brimming with customers all growing irritated and pissy having to stand in a queue line that took 5 minutes maximum to get served.

What people got so stressed over just seemed to fly over the youthful till girl's head, her hazel eyes took in the easily irritable people as she scanned a bottle of water threw her till and popped it in a plastic carrier bag.

So they had to queue for longer, if they wanted less of a wait they have one of two options, get in the store earlier or later, not mid day at peek hour when everyone on lunch break decides to rush in as well as the other many customers already in.

The pretty youth brushed away her fly away bangs and patted the flower clip that sat on the left of her head, just to ensure it's secure place before smoothing down her work jacket, her fingers brushing over the name badge pined to the left breast of the dark navy uniform.

"Could you go pull forwards on hair once your done here?" The team manager questioned, tucking a strand of her bobbed, blond hair behind her right ear.

"Yer sure," The dark haired till worker nodded with a smile before passing her customer's purchase over with a polite smile and thank you before turning off her till and heading off down the isles to take care of her next task.

Topaz Bright, a youthful fun loving character with the darkest of brown hair and hazel eyes, she works her best at her part time job, in a store nestled neatly in the centre of Cardiff.

Today was turning out to be the same as any other, passing buy in a big blur of carrier bags and useless stuff people bought to make them selves look and feel better.

Slowing at the hair section of the store Topaz plucked and empty basket from the stack at the end of the isle before turning in and making a start on the first section.

She pulled forward all the hair wax, taking the items that shoppers had dumped randomly and popped them in the basket so they could be put back later.

She moved up, down and along each shelf, working her way threw, finding any misplaced products and rubbish as she neatly assembled everything else.

Standing from her kneeling position, Topaz brushed the dust from her black trousers and mover towards the hair sprays, the busy shop, bustled around her, lively and loud. Slowly the noise dulled down slowly into a hushed hiss before finally nothing, everything falling away and becoming slow as if in a dream and Topaz felt her self slipping with it as she reached a hand out to correct a can of hair spray.

Suddenly a huge clatter and various bangs and crashes sounded as the shelf gave in, letting it's contence crash to the floor, jolting Topaz from her dream state as she quickly caught the shelf and fought to correct it back in it's holding place.

One securing it she bent down to the isle floor with a sigh and began gathering all the dropped items and grouping them neatly together.

She worked solidly for a few minutes before something ticked in the back of her mind, no one had come to her aid and it was hardly a quiet accident.

Brushing a few strands from her face she raised her head and looked along the isle she was in, not only was the isle empty everything was dead silent.

Pushing herself up into a stand once again she walked out of the isle and took a slow look around, her eyes drifting over the store in confusion.

Everyone stood at a stand still but not like they had all just stopped working and dropped everything they where doing to stand like a rag doll with their arms by their side, it was more like the store had been put on pause everyone having been stopped mid action.

"What the…" She whispered to herself taking a step back and turning in a slow spin to take in the rest of the store.

Moving forwards Topaz weaved threw the frozen store searching for anyone that was still able to move, she wasn't even sure if she was dreaming or this was all set up but after a pinch to the arm and poking a few random shoppers it was safe to say neither of them where the answer.

Rushing her way up stairs into the staff area, she hoped it was just the shop floor that had frozen and hopefully there would be someone to help.

Pushing open the door after clearing the stairs she took a glace down either way of the corridor before catching the tiny movement of some having just turned the corner towards the canteen.

It was better than nothing so she took it; shuffling quickly down the hall, her black plimsolls padding lightly against the pale, fake tiles.

Slowing outside the canteen door and reaching a hand out she instantly paused as a figure caught her sight. Turning to her right she took in the woman who was paused in her mid step, coming out of the women's lockers.

It wasn't just the shop floor.

"We'll have to widen the search then!" A voice argued from inside the canteen.

"That will attract too much attention," A more gruff voice barked.

"But it will be more efficient in finding them, every time we put out a signal it will only cover the area with a quarter mile radius, it is far to small," The first voice complained.

"You have no idea of the complications that will rise if you become careless!"

"We won't, just give us more time and we'll find them,"

Topaz frowned at the conversation and leaned forwards.

"You better, you have a week to find at least one stable traveller, the children are not suitable, and they waste easily!" The guff male voice barked.

"Of course," the first spoke more calmly as Topaz creeped towards the window on the door and peeked in. She saw the back of one of the managers, a few frozen staff members mid lunch, the other figure that was talking she couldn't see very well but who ever it was, they where very, very tall.

"Leave now," The tall figure waved off the manager who bowed his head and turned to head out.

With a small gasp Topaz ducked down and squeezed past the frozen woman to get into the locker room, fearing she might have been seen, she done a panicked spin while furiously screaming at her self to think of something. Finally she dug her locker keys from her pocket and opened up her tiny space holding her bag and change of clothes, then peered in just as the locker room door creaked open.

She froze in her place, staring at the print on her bag as the foot steps came closer, slowly pace by pace in a calm stride till they where behind her and passed on.

She just managed to keep her sigh of relief in and only just twitched as the door to the locker room opened as a loud voice shouted in.

"We've got movement!" A second male shouted.

"How many?" The manager questioned.

"One! He came in with someone but they've gone under like the rest,"

"Get him," The suited manager huffed turning and striding to his worker.

"Sir," He gave a bob of his head before heading out, the store manager soon following.

Topaz stood frozen in her spot for a few minutes, just trying to get her wits about her when suddenly everything blurred back into motion and the bustle of gossip and small chitchat filled the locker room.

Taking a quick look around the youthful till girl found everything and everyone had gone back to normal.

Taking a deep breath she closed her locker and rushed back down to the shop floor.

Skidding round the corner she almost ploughed strait into the masterminding manager and froze.

"Oh sorry!" She blurted in a rush.

"That's alright my dear," He smiled before lifting his phone as it rang.

"Would you do me a favour and take these two up to the office while I take this call?" He asked with yet another kind smile.

"Sure, no problem," Topaz smiled back, she could pull of a winning fake smile to anyone.

Turning back around she gave a motion for the two to follow her and held the door open for them.

They where both youthful, one female, she was beautiful, slender with brilliant amber hair, and one male, he was tall with a tousle of brown hair and a suit with a red bow tie.

She lead them silently, unsure on what to do.

"Have we met?" The man questioned.

"Sorry?" Topaz blurted having spaced out.

"Have you been working here long?" He tried a different question.

"Umm, not really," She shrugged lightly.

"Would you say it was a good place to work?" The woman asked.

"Ahh…I'd choose some where else after today," Topaz whispered turning to them.

"What do you mean?" She questioned again as the till worker held open the office door for the two before stepping in.

"You didn't notice anything off about this place?" Topaz tried softly.

"Thanks for doing that!" The voice of the manager suddenly burst as he stepped into the office.

"Oh that's ok, I'll get back to the shop floor," She mumbled turning away and stepping over to the door.

"You'll hopefully be getting a few extra hands down on the tills tomorrow," He smiled motioning to the two as they sat.

She gave a small nod and once again plastered a smile on.

"Oh that's great!" She cooed before stepping out.

* * *

ohhh dears!


	2. 2: Sweet confusion!

Here we go again, now seeing as the new doctor hasn't been out very long it's hard to place his actions and character, so i've just gone by what i've seen of him so far (which is very good and fun, he makes me giggle) and tryed to stick with it. I like seeing it played threw in my mind and if it suits his character and i can see him doing or saying certain things i write it down... if not i change it into a way i think he would go about saying or doing something.

* * *

2: Sweet confusion

Hiking her bag up higher onto her shoulder, Topaz made a speedy exit from her work place, speeding down the number of steps and keeping her head down from the security camera as all ways. She twisted the lock on the door that would allow her out and stepped away from the staff entrance.

Flicking a few fly away strands, her eyes took in the area around her as she walked on, passing a number of dark shops, some having a barricade of shutters over the doorways.

The uneven paved surface of Cardiff Queen Street dipped down towards a gutter stream where she hopped lightly over it to save her white dolly shoes picking up any dirt as she hurried on, her mind plugged with many thoughts on the strange occurrence at work.

Would anyone believe her? Should she call the police, if so what would they do?

Could she be in danger with the peculiar knowledge she's gained?

"You know, I swear I know you from somewhere!" A male chirped as he bobbed up next to her and slowed to her strides, smiling as his sudden appearance caused her to gasp out in surprise and jump lightly away from him.

"Excuse me?" She frowned lightly in confusion, placing a hand to her chest to calm her state as she kept her distance.

"It's just your face, where have I seen that face?" He questioned as if the till worker would know.

"Perhaps when you came into the store today?" She offered with an unsure tone giving him a side ways glance. After all she did lead him and his friend up to the office for their job interviews.

"No, no before that," He waved away, one hand dug in his pocket while his other came to rest at his chin as he thought.

"I've worked there for a few months. Maybe you passed by?" She tried again.

"No, that was the first time I set foot in that store," He shook his head lightly.

"Ok?" Topaz mumbled to herself, stretching the two letter word slightly as she looked around, her pace having been slowed a great deal due to the new man next to her as he took lagged, paused steps as he thought.

She watched with raised brows as he continued to search threw his mind, his lips pursed before suddenly stopping his walk and turning to her, his face breaking out into a smile as he pulled his other hand out of his pocket and clapped them together startling the dark brunette to stop with him.

"Anyway! I'm the Doctor!" He declared holding a hand out for her too shake.

His smile only seemed to grow as he watched her slowly reach a hand out to grasp his, her other hand clenching around the bag straps on her shoulder.

"I'm the Dentist," She replied with an unsure hint of sarcasm, raising a simple brow to the so-called Doctor as she gave a loose shake before returning her hand to her side.

"Of course!" He suddenly beamed opening his arms slightly, in a small jester you'd give someone as well as a 'durr' as they'd stated a simple answer, with a look to the darkened sky as if the answer shone to him from above.

"Topaz Bright! The little traveller!" He smiled, gently gripper her upper arms with an excited shake.

"Ok?" She offered, reeling a step back from him.

"You probably don't recognise me, different hair, different teeth, different… face," He shrugged lightly after his pause, deciding that most likely cleared everything up.

"Right," Topaz added slowly, wondering if this strange man was sane.

"Are you really a Doctor or just in need of one?" She questioned slowly taking another step back as the peculiar man bobbed on his toes, trying to think of something that would make her remember or at least believe him.

"I don't want to sound rude, but I have a bus to catch," She added hastily, pulling her left arm up, dragging her grey and white, pin striped shirtsleeve down to reveal a thin watch cupped around her wrist.

"Your arm!" He pointed, his finger directing her to the exposed flesh of her lower arm.

"What?" She jumped lightly, turning her arm over to inspect the pale under side and wrist before flipping it back over to the more sun kissed side.

"Where's it gone," Her frowned, gripping at her hand and pulling her arm out and pushing the sleeve up before inspecting the clear skin.

"Perhaps it was the right," He spoke to himself before changing hands and grabbing her right hand and pulling it towards him, pushing the shirtsleeve back and staring at the once again clear skin of her arm.

"I'm sure it was the left," The man in need of a Doctor rambled, once again taking her left arm and holding it up to the light from the amber street lamps.

"What are you doing," Topaz frowned, pulling her arm back to her and tugging the sleeves back down.

"Where's it gone!" He pointed towards her arm with a baffled look.

"What?" The confused woman questioned.

"The thing," He added helpfully causing Topaz's face to drop into an unimpressed look.

"Did you get a different brain to go with your different hair, teeth and face?" She muttered, clearly not amused.

"Probably, now I have a question to ask you," He continued in a more hushed tone, jumping into a walk after Topaz as she decided to continue on to her destination.

"Ask away, I'm sure what comes out of your mouth next can't be any weirder," She shook her head lightly before moving slightly faster.

"At 2:15 a small portion of Cardiff was frozen and at the centre of it was the store you work, the area was frozen for 5 minutes and the only thing that moved was the clocks, do you know what that means?" He perked while a look of dread flooded over Topaz's face, her heart increasing somewhat.

Had he come for her because she knew about it?

Was he here to silence her?

"No," She whispered, just about managing to get the word out.

"It's means time wasn't frozen! Just the people!" He declared before turning to her and gripping her right arm to stop her walk and turn her to face him.

"Now ask me why! Why is it time wasn't frozen but the people where," He grinned with excitement.

"Why wasn't time frozen but the people where?" She spoke unsure, leaning back from him slightly.

"I don't know!" He smiled with a shake of his head.

"That isn't something to get excited over…" Confusion swept over Topaz's face as she looked at him.

"Yes it is, because I have you!" He grinned, giving the confused woman another excited shake.

"You're a very excitable person… and how do I help?" She shook her head lightly, still lost and baffled by the strange man.

"You witnessed it!"

"I did?" She frowned lightly, unsure weather or not it was safe to say.

"Everyone in that store freezes for 5 minutes and you're the only one unaffected," He raised his brows at her in a knowing look.

"How would you know that?" She spoke quickly, moving around him to carry on with her walk, striding past St John's church only to have the strange Doctor jump in her path.

"Like everyone else the security footage was paused at the exact time, so there is no hard evidence of the pause ever happening," He summed up giving a nod to the still baffled girl.

"How does that explain you knowing I'm the only one unaffected?" she frowned lightly.

"Because you vanish," He ginned, while more confusion fell over her.

"What?"

"I may have broken into the security office to check the tapes," he explained quickly, waving that information away.

"But when I looked back at recordings of that time I was expecting the evidence to be there, but there was none, everything played out as normal, no pause, the only thing that proves there was, is you," He pointed towards Topaz while she simply blinked.

"I know there was a pause in everyone's action because I walked in on it and saw it myself, but that's not enough. What is enough though it you! You where working in an isle and a shelf collapsed, then your gone, just like that," He clicked his fingers in front of her eyes causing a small jump from her.

"Yer, but I don't know why," She shook her head.

"It was just like everyone had been paused, I didn't know what to do, I thought it was just the shop floor," She stated in a panic.

"But it wasn't," He finished more calmly.

"No," She shook her head lightly.

"Has that ever happened before?" He questioned.

"Not that I know of," She shook her head lightly before brushing a few fly away stands of hair.

"Right, then we shall find out tomorrow!" He smiled.

"Why, what's happening tomorrow?" Topaz wondered.

"It's my first day of work," He beamed.

The brilliant Doctor's first day of work in a strange store with the odd one out, he couldn't wait and she was dreading it.

She didn't know what to think of the situation.

"But what's going to happen?" The confused and slightly panicked Topaz called after the strange Doctor as he marched onwards to his own destination.

"You'll see," He turned to call back, walking backwards for a few paces as he gave a cheeky, boyish grin before turning to face the right way and head off.

"Oh you've gotton your self into it now," Topaz whispered to herself before moving back into her walk to the bus station, checking her watch quickly and finding she had no reason to rush seeing as she missed her bus.

"You should have stayed quite, played dumb and kept walking," She scolded herself, taking a glance around her to make sure no one else heard her hushed words.

* * *

Wooo... i luvs him, he's great... so darling and confusing with his excitment in all things strange


	3. 3: Take a Chance!

Soz for the wait me luvvies

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: i don't own anything from doctor who =[

3: Take a Chance

Clad in grey jeggings, a long black tank top homing a floral pattern of a few red roses dotted spaciously about and a long cardi waistcoat, the young, dark haired woman casually, if slowly made her way threw the streets of Cardiff, still wondering why she was even coming back in to work. The strange event had defiantly put a stop to the reasons she should go in, yet she was still heading in.

She, her self wasn't entirely sure if it was because if she suddenly didn't turn up suspicion would arise or if it was due to the peculiar man she had met that same day.

Whatever the reason it had brought her to the front of the store and with a heavy sigh she pushed open the large doors and stepped in, the cool air con greeting her from the pleasant warmth of the sun. With a quick look around as she walked threw to the middle of the store she found everything was fine, totally normal.

"Ah Topaz, how was your morning off!" One of the lesser managers called as he strode past with a wave.

"Good thanks," She called after him with a light smile as he went on. Her morning wasn't good, she had barely slept and when she did manage to drift off her anxiety only caused her to fret and dream about the worries she had startling her awake at an early hour which she then proceeded to pace around her home silently panicking.

Having missed breakfast and not slept well the poor till worker was at a serious lack of energy and had no intention of being cheery today, she was planning on isolating her self with pulling forwards and putting stock back out on the shelves instead of having to staple her cheeks up in an over perky smile while talking to every person that comes along with their purchase like they where the sunshine in her life.

Just about managing to drag herself up the tall gruelling stairs into the employee part of the store, she instantly made her way threw the swinging fire doors and down the corridor towards the staff canteen where she sat at the nearest table.

Glancing at the clock on the far wall half 3 rolled by giving Topaz 30 minutes to sit and do nothing for a short while, nothing but think.

It happened at quarter past 2 yesterday, would the time be different today if it did reoccur.

"Right Amy, Smith, Topaz will be here to help you if you get stuck at all, ok?" The till worker's team manager smiled before excusing her self.

"How's your day been so for?" Topaz questioned with a forced smile to the red head and that all too familiar man who found great interest in his clip-on tie.

"Hectic! I don't know how you manage," Amy huffed in her Scottish twang, already hating the bundle of customers falling at her full and fast.

"Hmm, I no," Topaz nodded before turning to, as her team manager called him 'Smith', her brows raised in expectation, waiting to hear his answer as her leaned towards her as if to tell her and only her a secrete.

"Normal," he smiled before standing back and re-clipping his tie correctly.

"Good," She nodded, glancing over to the slender red head as she gave a small shrug.

"No not good," He stated, looking at his tie, showing a slight dislike of its colour.

"And why not?" Topaz frowned lightly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because it means their planning," He looked back up from the tie, his tone light and obvious like he was talking to a confused child.

"Yes, and that means they haven't yet perfected what it is their doing," Topaz shot back in the same tone, disliking the way he spoke to her and hoping it would have the same affect back.

"You know she has a point," Amy chirped up, folding her arms as she glanced between the two, the corners of her lips curving up into smile.

"No she doesn't," The self-proclaimed Doctor other wise 'Smith' commented, turning to Amy with a pointed finger.

"Because they are still on track," He turned back to Topaz with a point towards her as if it finalised his sentence.

"But they haven't finished anything," The dark haired till worker continued to counter, raising a brow as she took in the man before her. He bit back his tongue and clamped his lips together to prevent anything slipping past, his arms held out in front of him as if he'd stopped himself from grabbing the young till worker, his fingers slowly curling towards his palms and forming balled fists showing his restraint as he pulled back.

"Ok you have a point," He chirped, now getting over the fact and dropping his arms by his sides, with a roll of his eyes.

"Thank you…Smith," Topaz nodded before raising her brows at him.

"Short for Smithy," He smiled.

"Right," She nodded before making her way over to the tills.

"Ring any bells?" He tried with a small shake of his head as he followed after her with a hop.

"Nope, I'm sure I'm not the only girl whose parents are hippies and call their children after plants and gem stones, it's properly someone else you remember," Topaz sighed before finding an empty till, the doctor and Amy both grabbing the two open ones at her right.

The hours blurred by, and Topaz, much to her dislike, was forced to stay on the tills instead of heading off for her planned pulling forwards task.

Closing the till with a bang that made her self jump.

"That's two pounds ninety five change," she held out the change to the customer while waiting for the recite to be printed.

Her arm stared to ache as her fingers still clenched the smash out stretched in waiting, looking up with a frown she took in the woman before her, she was paused with her hand held out ready to take the money, her eyes cast down.

Letting her arm recoil back into her body Topaz frowned, looking around the store at the rest of the frozen occupants, customers and staff alike.

Her breathing became panicked as she turned to her right taking both newcomers, now frozen like everyone else.

Biting her bottom lip lightly as she tried not to flap in utter panic at the situation, she set the money on the counter before shaking her head and picking it back up, placing it in the waiting woman's hand.

"This is insane!" She hissed to herself, too worried to move.

"Good load of help you are _Doctor_," Topaz complained with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you!" His smug voice chirped causing her to jump away from him with a light gasp before taking him in as he simply turned and gave her a wink.

Clenching her fist and resisting the need to hit him she turned to the rest of the store with a shrug.

"Now what?" She raised a brow, shooting the Doctor a quick glance out the corner of her eye.

"Strike a pose," He grinned, instantly pausing in the position he was once in, holding a bottle of water under the scanner.

"What?" She frowned lightly, only for him to gently kick her leg, causing her to turn back to her till with a small 'ow', her eyes landing on a small amount of movement as the legs of the store manager appeared moving down the stairs.

Quickly holding her hand out over the woman's as if having just handed her changed over, she turned to look back down at the printer as, still waiting for a recite.

The store manager strode over slowly, his navy suit a bit tight around the mid drift, as he walked with a slight dip on one leg digging his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"Damn it," He mumbled shoving the frozen man stood in front of the self proclaimed Doctor, taking his place to stare at the faux frozen man.

Taking a hand from his pocket and balling his fist, slamming it down on the counter with rage the short haired manger turned, oblivious to the small jump and hard blink from the till worker one over.

Bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose with a groan as he wallowed in disappointment, while the Doctor took with chance to make a face at the moving man's back, holding his hands out as if in surrender while he mouthed widely 'Oooo stressy'.

Watching him from the corner of her eye with a small part panic, most part irritation as she gave his leg a quick kick, causing him to jump back to his original position, just in time as the manager turned to shoot him a disappointed look at his lack of movement, this time when he turned around to lean back against the counter he pulled out a phone and dialled in a short number.

Topaz almost let out a tut but settled with an eye roll as the Doctor stood bolt up right, pulling a large, very disorientated, strange looking pen from the pocket on his given trousers, pressing a button and pointing the strange green glowing end to the back of the man, with a whirling buzz.

"It was a dud," The manager spoke down the phone.

"Well it's not my fault, if he wants to live then the children will have to do until we can find a stable person that has the correct balance to supply all the needed nutrients to rebuild him," his voice took in an irritated impatient tone.

Topaz frowned at his words, giving the Doctor a side long look as he finished sweeping the back of the manager and brought the pen up close to his face, giving it a quick slap like you would when your TV or computer fails to work fast enough, his brows raising before he quickly tucked the glowing, buzzing pen behind his ear, quickly jumping into his frozen stance as the suited managed nodded to what the person on the other end of the phone said, turning to cast the Doctor a quick look before turning back.

A rock dropped into Topaz's stomach, her eyes widening as she watched the back of her manager go tense. Snatching a hand out quickly she grabbed his trouble making toy from behind his ear, accidentally giving his head a light punch as she did so and crammed it in her pocket, struggling to get her hand out so she could hover it back over the printer, instead she froze as she was, the manager now doing a double take to look at the strange man named Smith, thinking his eyes where playing tricks on him.

Turning back to the phone and striding off, he was oblivious to the two pairs of eye's watching him vanish.

"You idiot!" Topaz hissed, swinging an arm around to clap him on the back in a heart slap.

"Ow!" The Doctor chirped, shooting her a shocked look before cupping the part of his skull above his ear where, she accidentally punched him

"And ow!" He frowned while she simply glared at him.

"Serves you right!" She chirped, holding up a finger to shush him and finalise her word.

lolz... i luv pulling faces behind sumones back when there totally oblivious

XD

xxxxxxxxxxx


	4. 4: Stealth!

helloooooooooooooo

000

4: Stealth!

With his hands out in front of his torso once again as he arched his back allowing him to come to perfect eye level with the stubborn till girl, he found himself having to restrain from speaking out and starting something which could end either way.

"Alright," He finally spoke holding his once clenched hands out flat before moving around her.

"Where are you going?" Topaz chirped, spinning sharply to watch him stalk from behind the tills and meander his way threw the frozen mass of bodies located all over the shop floor.

"Well standing around isn't going to accomplish anything," He turned back to shoot her a smile with the tiniest shake of his head, automatically assuming she was already on the same wavelength as he.

With shoulder twitch of a shrug Topaz followed after the Doctor raising a brow as the man in front of her ducked slightly to keep hidden next to the shelving before peeking around.

"What are you doing?" She questioned in confusion but ducking down with him non-the less.

"Everyone down here is frozen," She continued.

"Ah… good point," The Doctor spoke out as he tapped his pointer finger forward in the space between them before springing up sharply to his full height, his arms falling by his sides as he leaned back slightly to once again peek beyond the isle, turning his head to check the other way.

000

"I don't suppose you know the code?" He paused to look back at the youth loitering with him as they both stood out side the locked door that lead to the employee part of the building, the numbered key pad sat in waiting for the correct code.

"Of course I do," She shrugged lightly.

"Didn't they tell you it?"

"No…Well, yes, I just forgot," He avoided eye contact with the till worker, shifting his vision over the small buttons holding their numbers.

With a soft sigh, Topaz reached around the Doctor and punched in the five needed digits, the tiny beep accompanied with a flash of a red LED as each desired number was pressed in sequence before the last button went down with a beep and flash, a pause before a chorus of quick chirped beeps and blinks of green to signify the correct code.

The lock on the door gave a clunk before the girl pulled down on the handle and pulled the door open with a loud creek.

"There you go!" She smiled, raising her brows as the Doctor nodded towards her.

"Thank you, your very helpful," He nodded, all seriousness in his face and tone as he reached a hand up and petted the top of her head, almost like rewarding a small child that had done something right… or a dog that had just brought back a ball.

"Your very welcome," She mimicked back, almost talking to her self as she frowned at the space in front of her as the Doctor passed and made his way in and up the stairs.

Quick to follow she stepped after him, letting the door close with a less than quiet bang causing her to freeze and cringe while the Doctor spun wildly around to look down the stairs, first staring at the closed door then to the till worker frozen a few steps down wearing a sheepish look.

"Heh, you kinda forget how loud that door is… till it's important," She shrugged lightly.

"Yes well, that would be a very bad thing if we where in a life or death situation," He pointed down towards the loud door that had possibly blown their cover.

"Are we?" Topaz asked with a light cringe, wondering if she should peg it for miles, never to be seen if it was safer.

"Possibly, I'm not sure," The Doctor stretched on as he turned slowly to look back up the stairs.

"It either is or..."

"Shhh!" The Doctor hushed, waving a hand blindly behind him to quiet Topaz down, who in turn frowned and crossed her arms but soon caught onto why the Doctor shushed her, the sounds of foot steps echoed calmly.

"Now's not the best time to find out," He stated before reaching down and grabbing hold of the till worker's sleeve and yanking her up the stairs with him by her uniform.

They paused at the top of the stairs, the door in front of them clear and with his back pressed to the wall, the Doctor peered down the other side of the hall, also clear.

Their feet gave of a patter of uneven steps as they headed towards the door in front of them only for the strange Doctor to freeze and spin around pointing off in random directions in a show of silent panic, which Topaz soon caught onto at the louder sound of footsteps that didn't belong to them. Grabbing the sleeve of his uniform this time she yanked, the Doctor back down the hall towards the other set of doors and pulled them open, pushing the tall man threw before guiding the wooden door to a soft close, both moving bodies ducking down to keep out of view of the thin rectangular window.

Turing slowly Topaz gasped which jolted movement from the Doctor as he lunged for the girl and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Blinking a few times she held her hands up to show she was fine and calm, waiting as the Doctor gave a slow nod of approval before letting go and turning around. A small muffled cry jolted from his lips as he too caught site of the frozen staff member, holding the door to the stock room open with his foot while he was bent over and leaning towards the two reaching for a crate that sat at the Doctors' feet.

"Whaa-a-ow…wow," He turned his small shock around in a slight cover up in hopes Topaz didn't notice.

"Don't worry…he got me too," She stated.

"…Right," The Doctor nodded after a pause before waving her to follow him and ducking past the held open door and shifting into the stock room, standing at his full height once safe from view, Topaz following.

"Are we being followed you think?" She questioned in a whisper.

"No, I don't think we made enough noise to get noticed," The Doctor summed up slowly trying to keep an ear out.

The creek of the doors sounded as they where opened and instantly the tall Doctor turned and shoved Topaz into movement who simply flapped like an idiot at being pushed backwards towards the large, heavy duty lifts used to take stock down to the shop floor.

Turning at the last moment she ducked under the arms of the frozen worker that was paused in closing the first, large folding blue door that separated the lift and stock room, the man's other hand gripping the second door of the actual lift.

The Doctor quickly followed her lead shuffling and squeezing behind the large, high-stacked crates and cramming them selves in a corner so tight it would seem impossible for anyone to fit.

"Stay very still!" The Doctor commented quietly.

"And quiet," he added as a side note, to which topaz nodded, having already sussed the obvious.

The wait was almost too long, tight and awkward as they waited, the slow, lingering steps of the unknown person clapping louder as they too entered the stock room.

The steps turned into a slight shuffle as the person slowed to a stop, looking around the area, seemingly empty of moving life. After a slow look around the steps went away with the body they belonged to, echoing down the hall and fading from earshot.

"I think it's safe," Topaz whispered, looking up at the man next to her who gave a nod.

"Right, lets move!" He nodded, attempting a to get back around the crates.

"Umm, could you give me a push?" He asked turning to give her a quick look.

With a roll of her eyes and a light huff, she pressed her palm to his back and gave an awkward shove from her squished position, succeeding in pushing the Doctor free from the cramped space.

Brushing his hands down the front of his shirt, the Doctor took a slow look around the cramped lift before Topaz's struggled yelp caught his attention, snapping him into action. Holding a hand out he took hold of hers, lifting a foot to place it on the crates for extra strength he heaved her out with a hard yank, causing the poor girl to crash into him and send both of them into the wall of the lift with a bang.

"Ow!" the two chirped while Topaz frowned, pushing herself away from the Doctor's chest while the man himself rubbed at the back of his head.

Wiggling her way free of the lift, Topaz soon popped out into the more spacious area of the stock room, giving a chesty sigh, thankful her lungs can reach there normal capacity.

"Now, if I was some how able to freeze a small portion of Cardiff…where would I hide…" The till worker raised a brow as the odd Doctor tapped at his chin in tought.

"Well… the manager seemed to be walking around fine…how about the management suit?" She shrugged, watching as he dropped his arms to his size and give a quick spin towards her, his arms almost seeming dead as the flopped after his body in the fast movement.

"Your good at this," He nodded, a grin curling up at his lips as he gave another point towards her.

"Good at what? Stating the obvious?" She questioned in confusion watching as the Doctor ducked back over towards the door they came threw, stopping to give her a motion to follow.

Slipping threw the door and stopping by the next set of doors in front of the frozen man, both the Doctor and Topaz, slowly raised from their crouch to peek threw the rectangle windows on the double doors. Once ensuring everything was clear they slipped threw on the Doctor's count.

After 5 small paces they where by the top of the stairs again, which they could choose to run down and never return, or continue threw the other doors ahead and Topaz knew the look the Doctor was giving her was not one of escape, rather the look one would give when passing over leadership.

"This way," She sighed with effort as she creped towards the doors, both of them repeating their crouch and peeking actions to make sure everything was safe.

"So what do you think is doing it? The whole pause thing," Topaz whispered as she peered around the corner of the hall.

"We'll soon find out," Was the Doctor's smiley response.

"Then do you have any clue why?" She murmured, slowly edging forwards.

"Power source," He shrugged, causing Topaz to stop.

"What?" Her face scrunched up lightly in confusion.

"This," He waved his arms around and pointed to a frozen woman further up the hall, signalling the whole odd, pause situation. "Is like a test and only certain people with certain, life or energy signatures can pass it, those people are in trouble,"

"So the stuck people…don't have these…signatures?" Topaz questioned, slowly and unsure, taking in the Doctor's firm nod.

"And the unstuck people?"

"In trouble, and you're the only one,"

000000000000000

whoop


End file.
